


Knittin' Some Mittens

by heartsdesire456



Series: Life's Little Surprises [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #FluffNotFear, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Fill for the Leonard Snart knitting prompt for #FluffNotFear





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT plan to write more of this, but I got a request for #FluffNotFear to continue, so I'm gonna go ahead and make this a series. I don't think you should expect more, though.

“What is _that_?” Len looked up, raising an eyebrow at Barry as his hands continued to move, needles clicking as he continued working.

“What’s what, Scarlet?” he asked, and Barry gestured to his hands as he leaned against the back of the chair across from Len.

Barry tilted his head. “Since when do you _knit_?” he asked curiously.

Len thought about it for a moment. “I don’t really know,” he said, shrugging. “It got cold in shitty motel rooms when Mick and I were on the run with Lisa when she was a little girl and we were still pretty much kids ourselves. I knitted her warm socks and mittens and stuff,” he said, and Barry cracked a smile.

“You started knitting as a teenage criminal?” he asked, and Len nodded without saying anything further. “That’s too cute,” he said softly, his smile warm and gentle. “What are you making?”

Len shook his head. “I’m not sure, yet. Currently, I’m just starting out on this pattern.” He looked at the small square he’d made so far and turned his head. “Maybe I’ll make mittens for Michael.” He looked up at Barry and held up the yarn. “Not a lot of yarn, but enough for mittens for tiny hands.”

Barry beamed. “You’re knitting for our son by the fire. How domestic.” Barry walked around the chair and crossed the living room, stopping as he passed Len’s chair to kiss the top of his head. “Love you,” he said quickly and Len leaned into his touch as he pulled away.

“Love you, too,” he repeated automatically, eyes going back down to his knitting while Barry went through to the kitchen, presumably to start (attempting) to cook dinner. 

Len would fix whatever mess he made later and cook something their child could actually eat.

~

While lying on his side of the bed as he finished knitting Michael’s mittens, Len was _not_ expecting Barry to come in through the window, but he was able to hide the part of him that was startled easily. “Well you’re home early,” he said, and Barry crawled onto the bed beside him with a tired sigh.

“Long night even though I didn’t stay out fighting crime like I planned to,” he said, leaning against the headboard next to Len. Len noticed that, somewhere in the time he’d looked down at his knitting, Barry had flashed out of his clothes and into sweats and a big shirt. Barry looked at the knitting in his hands and smirked. “Hey, you know how to knit anything smaller?” he asked.

Len raised an eyebrow even as his eyes stayed on his knitting. “Yes, but what? Michael’s mittens are already pretty tiny.”

“How about baby booties?”

Len’s hands stopped moving and the audible lack of clicks from the needles made the silence more profound. “Barry,” he said slowly, turning to look at him levelly. “If you’re about to tell me you’re pregnant-“

“Oh no,” Barry said quickly, laughing in shock. “No, our diligence in condom use is still working. I’m relatively certain I’m not pregnant,” he added. He smirked suddenly. “But Cisco knocked up your sister.”

Len’s jaw actually dropped in momentary surprise before he grinned. “Hey, I’m gonna be an uncle. Cool.” And it was cool, too. Cisco and Lisa had a very odd relationship. For the past two years, they had been on-again-off-again. They never broke up and dated other people, they just broke up because they enjoyed the drama. It was sort of ridiculous, but Lisa was a Snart and Cisco was very dramatic in nature. Len knew that Lisa really did love him, though, because no guy Len had ever seen her pay the slightest attention to was smart and funny and actually respected her the way Cisco did. Lisa had always had a crush on him since they first met, and when they finally got together, they were really adorable together. 

He never thought he would approve of anybody being good enough for his sister, but he liked Cisco, and as long as Cisco was good to Lisa he trusted her decisions. 

A baby, however, was probably not something they planned, even if Len could immediately picture them being very happy together with kids. He just hoped it was a happy occasion and his sister wasn’t upset over it all. “I take it Cisco freaking out is why you’re home early?” Len asked, and Barry nodded, letting his head fall to Len’s shoulder.

“Lisa started talking about baby names already, about five minutes after casually announcing Cisco was going to be a dad. He actually fainted for a minute,” he said with a snicker. “Lisa was talking about how happy his mom is going to be that he’s finally giving her grandchildren. She probably planned to come here and tell you in the morning, since it’s too late to bug you.”

Len smirked. “Cisco better get ready. If he tries to skip out on my sister, I’ll kill him.”

Barry snorted, rolling onto his side to press a kiss to Len’s jaw. “Oh please, Cisco loves Lisa and he has more fun playing with Michael than he does doing science. He’ll be a great dad. Once he stops whimpering and fainting at the shock of all of it.” He snorted. “I remember that shock, too.”

“Yeah,” Len said, leaning into Barry’s warmth. “I played it cool, but I was pretty scared at first, too.” He looked down at his knitting and smirked. “I should knit baby booties and let you take them to him, and you can film it when he faints again.”

Barry grinned. “I love how much of a dick you are.” He pecked his lips. “I’ll do it.”

“We’re a good match, huh, Scarlet?” Len asked with a sweet smile.

Barry nodded and snuggled into his side. “The best.”


End file.
